User blog:Venom Gia, the Spider/Jaws vs. Sharktopus - Research Blog
Description Sharks Have always Been the Butchers of the Deep, But these Two are No more Advanced than Spielberg's Water Nightmare and Syfy's Very own Recognizable Creation. ''Jaws'' ''History'' Nothing Much Is Known about this Terror Of the Deep, Some say It came from the Deepest Dephts of the Ocean, Some Say It swam from an Uncharted Land, But What People do Know Is that This Shark Is Out there... And It's out For Meat.. Human Meat. And this Shark's Name Is the Spielberg's Movie Legend Jaws. Description *Name: Jaws (AKA Bruce) *Height: 25-32 Feet (Roughly 9-10 Meters Long), Weight: 3-Tons (Roughly 6000lbs). *Owner of One of the Most Suspenseful Orchestra Recording Ever. *One Of Spielberg's Famous Monsters. *Bite Force: Possibly 4014psi (Judging Him Being 6-Times bigger than a Normal Great-White) ''Abilities'' *Jaws **Powerful Enough To Bite Through Humans, Sea-Lions and even Other Sharks. **Even Strong Enough to Bite through Flesh and Bone, Wood and Even Metal. **Bite Force: 4-5 Tonnes of Pressure (4014psi). *Speed **40-50KM/H In Short Bursts **Outran Torpedoes going at 200 Knots (230-370mph), Even RPG's. *Endurance **Due To Sand-Skin It Gives Jaws a Defense Boost **Tough Enough to Endure Bullet-Shots **Even Survived RPG's. *Strength **Is In the 10-50 Ton Category **Wrestled a Saltwater Crocodile which Weighs 1-Ton and Even a 2-Ton Walrus. *Intellect **Smart enough To Infiltrate a Large Building. **Able to use His Enviroment to his Advantage **Smart enough To Know a Bomb from Something to Bite On. *Manueverability in the Water. **Some Instances can Survive on Land for Short periods of time. ''Feats/Strengths'' *Terrorised the Whole of Amity Beach *Capsized Boats larger than Him *Pulled a 40-50 Ton Sperm Whale *Killed a Orca Whale. *Killed Sharks even Bigger Than Himself (Even a Megalodon which Weighs Around 100-Tons). *Bit through Metal and Wood *Destroyed a Large-Building *Outswam Missiles and Gun-Shots *Killed a Giant Squid... Twice *Outswam Explosions *Successfully continued his Legacy on Multiple Occassions. ''Faults'' *''Killed by a Air-Tank that exploded (That's Logically Impossible).'' *''Destroyed by a Bomb.'' *Killed on Multiple Occasion *Seems to Take on Near-Impossible Challenges that may Result in death. *Can Be Outsmarted *Sand Skin Gives him Light-Protection *Seems to Be A Glass-Cannon. ''Sharptopus'' ''History'' In Some sort of Movie-Setting Beach Science Created a Evolutionary Behemoth that Would Rival even Dr. John Hammonds Dinosaurs, This Was Appropriatley Named: Sharktopus, This Monster would've Proved useful to The Navy and Even Win Wars being a Protector of the Beach and Make sure Nobody Would Be Hurt with a Device form Keeping it from Attacking anyone... A lot of good that did. Until a Fateful Plot-Device Happened that Deactivated the Device Making Sharktopus Go on a Rampage and Kill Everyone And Cause Chaos, Divers, Women, Men, Even Children Couldn't Escape it's tentacles, Until another Plot-Device found Out It's Device also Could Self-Destruct killing Sharktopus Once and for All... But Not really, He Kept on Coming, Through his Generations. ''Description'' *Name: Sharktopus *Height: 35-40 Feet (10-12 Meters), Weight: 4-5 Tons (Rough Estimate) *Syfy's most Deadliest Creation *Seems to Keep being Re-Incarnated *..Also has a Twitter Account... (Yes, This Is Real). ''Abilities'' *Jaws **Able to Bite with 669-1000lbs of Pressure. **Able to Bite Through Wood and Metal. *Tentacles **Used to Ensnare Large Prey **Used for Extra-Arms In case Sharktopus has his Jaws Full **..You've seen enough Doccumentaries to see where this is Going. *Intellect **Smart Enough to Fool It's Death. **Able to Outsmart It's Opponent **Can Somehow Read Map Signs. **Can Mimic Human Gestures *Strength **It's Possibly In the 50+ Category **Took on The Likes of Pterocuda and Whalewolf **Able to Lift Humans with Ease *Air Breather **Can Breathe Out of Water due to It's Octopus DNA **Able to Manuever on the Ground with It's Tentacle-like appendages. **Surprisingly good at it. *Speed ''Feats/Strengths'' *Took On The Pterocuda and Whalewolf *Able to Move As Well on Land just as Good In the Water. *Killed Great-White/Tiger Sharks weighing 3-4 Tons. *Suvived Bullet shots even RPG-Shots *Survived being Shot by a Harpoon on multiple occasion *Capsized multiple boats larger than Himself *Able to Lift Heavy Objects with his Tentacles. *Bit Through Metal and Wood *Able to Shake off being Stabbed, Slashed or even Bitten At ''Faults'' *''Killed by a Plot-Device'' *''Keeps on Getting Blown up.'' *''Size makes It an Easy Target'' *''Seems to Choose Brute Force and Strength over Everything Else.'' *''Is Prone to being Killed for another Sequel.'' *''Is not Completely Indestructible (Has No Known Healing Factor)'' *''Once Owned by the Navy.'' Results Jaws Advantages *Definetely Stronger in Lifting Strength *Bite Force seems to be More Superior *Faster for Sure *Seems to have the Smarts of the Two *Smaller and More Agile Disadvantages *If he Gets Caught in Sharktopus Tentacles, It's 'possibly' Game Over. (+But He Might Speedblitz Sharktopus before that Happens) *Seems to be Just a Peak-Shark. *Is Outclassed in Size. *Seems to Be Even in Striking Strength. Sharktopus Advantages *Bigger *More Powerful By Fighting Technically Superior Hybrids. *Tentacles give Him more Range *Heavier. *Might have a Slight Endurance Advantage. Disadvantages *Size might Be His Downfall *Jaws has Taken on Far Worse *Killed by your Average Bomb *Seems to Be more Brutal Only focusing on the Kill. *Might be Vulnerable if Ambushed. Verdict This May Be one of My Closest Fights, Both Combatants have Ways of Countering Each-Other, But Each have Certain Abilities the Other Hasn't. Jaws has the Edge In Speed and Lifting Strength, While Sharktopus has it In Striking Strength and Range, But Overall one Might Pull it through, And I Say It has to Be Jaws, For A Couple of Reasons #Sharktopus Although Bigger And Heavier doesn't mean Bigger /=/ Stronger, He Might just be another Snack to Jaws. #Jaws has Taken on Way more Agressive and Superior Combatants that Weren't even Hybrids (Once he Defeated a Colossal Squid using his Wit and Pure Strength). #Sharktopus Abliet the Smarter of the Two Will be Soon Over-Whelmed by Jaws pure Speed and Animal Instinct, With Jaws Low-Transonic Reactions it would be Easy for him to Dodge most of what Sharktopus has what to offer. #And Finally Like I mentioned before Jaws is the Faster of the Two Putting him at a Edge Sharktopus doesn't even If Sharktopus Escapes onto land It would be Not a Problem for Jaws to get him Back In. Over-All I say The Winner of this Clash Is Jaws. Category:Blog posts